Cleaning and/or treatment compositions may employ materials that produce suds. In certain cleaning and/or treatment compositions, the level of suds is higher than desired. One manner of reducing suds is to add an antifoamer to the cleaning and/or treatment composition. Unfortunately, antifoamers may be incompatible with other compositional components or the situs that is treated thus leading to product instability.
Applicants recognized that the level phenyl moieties in an antifoamer composition, in particular in the polymer component of the antifoamer may be the source of such problems. While U.S. Pat. No. 7,619,043 B2 indicates that it is preferable that the level phenyl moieties in the polymer component of the antifoamer be at least 10% or even more preferably at least 15%, (See U.S. Pat. No. 7,619,043 B2, column 2, lines 40-42). Applicants recognized that, in a cleaning and/or treatment context, many of the aforementioned problems can be minimized and the performance maintained if the level of such phenyl moieties is less than 10%. While not being bound by theory, Applicants believe that the hydrophobic and hydrophilic interactions between the phenyl moieties and other compositional ingredients drive the stability issues. In short, the cleaning and/or treatment compositions disclosed herein provide the desired sudsing via the addition of an antifoamer, yet are stable.